Hypomania
:This article is an expansion of a section entitled [[Bipolar disorder#Hypomania|'Hypomania']] from within the main article: 'Bipolar disorder. Hypomania (literally, below mania) is a mood state characterized by persistent and pervasive elated or irritable mood, and thoughts and behaviors that are consistent with such a mood state. It is distinguished from mania by the absence of psychotic symptoms and by its lower degree of impact on functioning. Hypomania is a feature of some mood disorders, such as bipolar II disorder and cyclothymia. Though hypomanic people are often associated with bipolar disorder, it is in this state that many creative talents are in their most productive and successful mood. Ideas come to one with hypomania easily, and there is a full awareness of what they are doing, unlike intense forms of mania.http://www.behavenet.com/capsules/disorders/hypomania.htm Hypomanic episodes According to the DSM-IV-TR, a hypomanic episode includes, over the course of at least 4 days, three or four of the following symptoms, depending on whether the predominant mood state is elation or irritability: inflated self-esteem or grandiosity; decreased need for sleep; being more talkative than usual or feeling pressure to keep talking; flight of ideas or the subjective experience that thoughts are racing; distractibility; increase in goal-directed activity or psychomotor agitation; and excessive involvement in pleasurable activities that have a high potential for harmful consequences. In the hypomanic state, people may feel like they can't slow their mind down. Some examples would be speaking or writing in rhyme or alliteration, quick responses to people talking, the ability to improvise on the spot, hearing constant music in their head, or seeing images in their mind racing by.http://www.behavenet.com/capsules/disorders/hypomanicep.htm Context in mood disorders Bipolar disorder :Return to the main article: 'Bipolar disorder. Bipolar II disorder is characterized by at least one major depressive episode and at least one hypomanic episode that does not progress into psychotic mania.http://www.behavenet.com/capsules/disorders/bip2dis.htm In bipolar I disorder, hypomanic symptoms may precede a manic episode, but they are not a requirement for diagnosis.http://www.behavenet.com/capsules/disorders/bip1dis.htm Cyclothymia Cyclothymia is a condition of continued mood fluctuations between hypomania and depression of lower intensity than would be expected in bipolar disorder and sometimes interspersed with periods of normal moods.http://www.behavenet.com/capsules/path/cyclothymia.htm Possible benefits of hypomania People with hypomania are generally perceived as being energetic, euphoric, overflowing with new ideas, and sometimes highly confident and charismatic, and unlike full-blown mania, they are sufficiently capable of coherent thought and action to participate in everyday activities. One in the state of hypomania might be immune to fear and doubt and have little social inhibition. They may talk to strangers easily, offer solutions to problems, and find pleasure in small activities. John Gartner's The Hypomanic Edge (Simon and Schuster) contends that notable "Americans" including Christopher Columbus, Alexander Hamilton, Andrew Carnegie, Louis B Mayer, and Craig Venter (who mapped the human genome) owe their innovativeness and drive, as well as their eccentricities, to hypomanic temperaments. Gartner suggests that the constructive behaviors associated with hypomania may contribute to bipolar disorder's evolutionary survival. Treating hypomania It is unknown to what degree hypomanic symptoms can occur without a depressive component. Patients may be relatively unlikely to seek psychiatric treatment for hypomania alone. However, many hypomanic patients experience disrupted sleep patterns, irritability, racing thoughts, obsessional behavior, and poor judgment. Hypomania is also associated with impulsiveness, recklessness, excessive spending, risky sexual activity, and other out-of-character behaviors that the patients may regret following the conclusion of the mood episode. Hypomania can signal the beginning of a more severe manic episode, or it often directly precedes a depressive episode. Virtually all clinical trials of medications for the non-depressive phases of bipolar illnesses involve treating patients for severe mania during the acute (initial) phase of mania. Recommended medication doses are based on these trials, in which case high doses are justified in order to remove the patient from immediate danger. Treating hypomania, however, involves different considerations and may demand greater clinical judgment. Typical prescribed medications include mood stabilizers and atypical antipsychotics. . . . . . . . . . . . See also *Mania *Bipolar disorder *Cyclothymia *Cyclothymic personality *Clinical depression References *Abe, T., & Kato, S. (2000). Hypomanic switching caused by the psychological effects brought on by a change in environment due to hospital admission: Two cases of bipolar II patients who showed a hypomanic switch: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 54(6) Dec 2000, 637-644. *Akdemir, A., Turkcapar, H., & Orsel, S. (2004). Mania and hypomania with olanzapine use: European Psychiatry Vol 19(3) May 2004, 175-176. *Akhtar, S. (1988). Hypomanic personality disorder: Integrative Psychiatry Vol 6(1) Mar 1988, 37-52. *Akiskal, H. S. (2005). Searching for behavioral indicators of bipolar II in patients presenting with major depressive episodes: The "red sign," the "rule of three" and other biographic signs of temperamental extravagance, activation and hypomania: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 84(2-3) Feb 2005, 279-290. *Akiskal, H. S., & Benazzi, F. (2003). Family history validation of the bipolar nature of depressive mixed states: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 73(1-2) Jan 2003, 113-122. *Akiskal, H. S., & Benazzi, F. (2005). Toward a clinical delineation of dysphoric hypomania - operational and conceptual dilemmas: Bipolar Disorders Vol 7(5) Oct 2005, 456-464. *Akiskal, H. S., Hantouche, E.-G., Allilaire, J. F., Sechter, D., Bourgeois, M. L., Azorin, J.-M., et al. (2003). Validating antidepressant-associated hypomania (bipolar III): A systematic comparison with spontaneous hypomania (bipolar II): Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 73(1-2) Jan 2003, 65-74. *Alciati, A., D'Ambrosio, A., Foschi, D., Corsi, F., Mellado, C., & Angst, J. (2007). Bipolar spectrum disorders in severely obese patients seeking surgical treatment: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 101(1-3) Aug 2007, 131-138. *Al-Dabbas, M. H. (2001). Premenstrual mania: Arab Journal of Psychiatry Vol 12(1) May 2001, 45-49. *Aleinikova, S. M., Zakharova, N. V., & Burelomova, I. V. (1986). Clinico-psychological examination of schizophrenic children with protracted hypomanic states: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 86(10) 1986, 1551-1555. *Almansi, R. J. (1986). Humpty Dumpty: A screen memory and some speculations on the nursery rhyme: American Imago Vol 43(1) Spr 1986, 35-49. *Altshuler, L. L., Suppes, T., Black, D. O., Nolen, W. A., Leverich, G., Keck, P. E., Jr., et al. (2006). Lower Switch Rate in Depressed Patients With Bipolar II Than Bipolar I Disorder Treated Adjunctively With Second-Generation Antidepressants: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 163(2) Feb 2006, 313-315. *Andrade, C. (2004). Antidepressant-Withdrawal Mania: A Critical Review and Synthesis of the Literature: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(7) Jul 2004, 987-993. *Angst, J. (1985). Switch from depression to mania: A record study over decades between 1920 and 1982: Psychopathology Vol 18(2-3) Mar-Jun 1985, 140-154. *Angst, J. (1992). Hypomania: Study of a cohort of young patients: L'Encephale Vol 18(1) Jan 1992, 23-29. *Angst, J. (1998). The emerging epidemiology of hypomania and bipolar II disorder: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 50(2-3) Sep 1998, 143-151. *Angst, J. (2004). Bipolar disorder: A seriously underestimated health burden: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 254(2) 2004, 59-60. *Angst, J., Adolfsson, R., Benazzi, F., Gamma, A., Hantouche, E., Meyer, T. D., et al. (2005). The HCL-32: Towards a self-assessment tool for hypomanic symptoms in outpatients: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 88(2) Oct 2005, 217-233. *Angst, J., Angst, K., Baruffol, I., & Meinherz-Surbeck, R. (1992). ECT-induced and drug-induced hypomania: Convulsive Therapy Vol 8(3) Sep 1992, 179-185. *Angst, J., & Gamma, A. (2002). A new bipolar spectrum concept: A brief review: Bipolar Disorders Vol 4(Suppl1) Sep 2002, 11-14. *Angst, J., Gamma, A., Benazzi, F., Ajdacic, V., Eich, D., & Rossler, W. (2003). Diagnostic issues in bipolar disorder: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 13(Suppl2) Aug 2003, S43-S50. *Angst, J., Gamma, A., Benazzi, F., Ajdacic, V., Eich, D., & Rossler, W. (2003). Toward a re-definition of subthreshold bipolarity: Epidemiology and proposed criteria for bipolar-II, minor bipolar disorders and hypomania: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 73(1-2) Jan 2003, 133-146. *Atmaca, M., Kuloglu, M., Buyukbayram, A., & Tezcan, E. (2002). Quetiapine-associated and dose-related hypomania in a woman with schizophrenia: European Psychiatry Vol 17(5) Sep 2002, 292-293. *Atmaca, M., Kuloglu, M., Tezcan, E., & Unal, A. (2002). "The detergent is circulating in my blood": A case report: International Journal of Psychiatry in Clinical Practice Vol 6(2) Jun 2002, 117-120. *Aubry, J.-M., Simon, A. E., & Bertschy, G. (2000). Possible induction of mania and hypomania by olanzapine or risperidone: A critical review of reported cases: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 61(9) Sep 2000, 649-655. *Bader, C. D., & Dunner, D. L. (2007). Antidepressant-induced hypomania in treatment-resistant depression: Journal of Psychiatric Practice Vol 13(4) Jul 2007, 233-237. *Bagshaw, V. E., & McPherson, F. M. (1978). The applicability of the Foulds and Bedford hierarchy model to mania and hypomania: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 132 Mar 1978, 293-295. *Baldacara, L., de Castro Ferrari, M. C., Monteiro, B. F., Uchida, R. R., & Sanches, M. (2007). Hypomania induced by atypical antipsychotics among schizophrenic patients: Report of three cases: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 40(4) Jul 2007, 169-170. *Barczak, P., Edmunds, E., & Betts, T. (1988). Hypomania following complex partial seizures: A report of three cases: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152 Jan 1988, 137-139. *Bauer, M., Grof, P., Rasgon, N. L., Marsh, W., Munoz, R. A., Sagduyu, K., et al. (2006). Self-reported data from patients with bipolar disorder: Impact on minimum episode length for hypomania: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 96(1-2) Nov 2006, 101-105. *Bauer, M. S., Whybrow, P. C., Gyulai, L., Gonnel, J., & et al. (1994). Testing definitions of dysphoric mania and hypomania: Prevalence, clinical characteristics and inter-episode stability: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 32(3) Nov 1994, 201-211. *Benazzi, F. (1997). Antidepressant-associated hypomania in outpatient depression: A 203-case study in private practice: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 46(1) Oct 1997, 73-77. *Benazzi, F. (1999). Mania associated with donepezil: Journal of Psychiatry & Neuroscience Vol 24(5) Nov 1999, 468-469. *Benazzi, F. (2001). Atypical depression with hypomanic symptoms: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 65(2) Jul 2001, 179-183. *Benazzi, F. (2001). Depressive mixed state: Testing different definitions: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 55(6) Dec 2001, 647-652. *Benazzi, F. (2001). Is the Minimum Duration of Hypomania in Bipolar II Disorder 4 Days? : The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 46(1) Feb 2001, 86. *Benazzi, F. (2001). Major depressive episodes with hypomanic symptoms are common among depressed outpatients: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 42(2) Mar-Apr 2001, 139-143. *Benazzi, F. (2001). Quetiapine-Associated Hypomania in a Woman With Schizoaffective Disorder: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 46(2) Mar 2001, No Pagination Specified. *Benazzi, F. (2001). Sensitivity and specificity of clinical markers for the diagnosis of bipolar II disorder: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 42(6) Nov-Dec 2001, 461-465. *Benazzi, F. (2002). Depressive mixed state frequency: Age/gender effects: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 56(5) Oct 2002, 537-543. *Benazzi, F. (2002). Organic hypomania secondary to sibutramine-citalopram interaction: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 63(2) Feb 2002, 165. *Benazzi, F. (2002). Which could be a clinically useful definition of depressive mixed state? : Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 26(6) Oct 2002, 1105-1111. *Benazzi, F. (2003). Bipolar II depressive mixed state changes with age: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 73(3) Feb 2003, 295-297. *Benazzi, F. (2003). Depressive mixed state: Dimensional versus categorical definitions: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 27(1) Feb 2003, 129-134. *Benazzi, F. (2003). Frequency of bipolar spectrum in 111 private practice depression outpatients: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 253(4) Aug 2003, 203-208. *Benazzi, F. (2003). The role of gender in depressive mixed state: Psychopathology Vol 36(4) Jul-Aug 2003, 213-217. *Benazzi, F. (2004). Anger in Depressive Mixed States: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(11) Nov 2004, 1578-1579. *Benazzi, F. (2004). Depressive mixed state: A feature of the natural course of bipolar II (and major depressive) disorder? : Psychopathology Vol 37(5) Sep-Oct 2004, 207-212. *Benazzi, F. (2004). Factor Structure of Recalled DSM-IV Hypomanic Symptoms of Bipolar II Disorder: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 45(6) Nov-Dec 2004, 441-446. *Benazzi, F. (2004). Intra-episode hypomanic symptoms during major depression and their correlates: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 58(3) Jun 2004, 289-294. *Benazzi, F. (2004). Is depressive mixed state a transition between depression and hypomania? : European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 254(2) 2004, 69-75. *Benazzi, F. (2004). Level of Functioning in Hypomania of Bipolar II Disorder: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 49(3) Mar 2004, 214-215. *Benazzi, F. (2004). Mixed states in bipolar II disorder: Should full hypomania always be required? : Psychiatry Research Vol 127(3) Jul 2004, 247-257. *Benazzi, F. (2004). Toward better probing for hypomania of bipolar-II disorder by using Angst's checklist: International Journal of Methods in Psychiatric Research Vol 13(1) 2004, 1-9. *Benazzi, F. (2004). Validating Angst's "ups & downs" personality trait as a new marker of bipolar II disorder: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 254(1) Feb 2004, 48-54. *Benazzi, F. (2005). Family history validation of a definition of mixed depression: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 46(3) May-Jun 2005, 159-166. *Benazzi, F. (2005). Mixed depression: A clinical marker of bipolar-II disorder: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 29(2) Feb 2005, 267-274. *Benazzi, F. (2005). Suicidal ideation and bipolar-II depression symptoms: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 20(1) Jan 2005, 27-32. *Benazzi, F. (2006). The continuum/spectrum concept of mood disorders: is mixed depression the basic link? : European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 256(8) Dec 2006, 512-515. *Benazzi, F. (2006). Is Overactivity the Core Feature of Hypomania in Bipolar II Disorder? : Psychopathology Vol 40(1) Nov 2006, 54-60. *Benazzi, F. (2007). Bipolar disorder--Focus on bipolar II disorder and mixed depression: Lancet Vol 369(9565) Mar 2007, 935-945. *Benazzi, F. (2007). Challenging DSM-IV criteria for hypomania: Diagnosing based on number of no-priority symptoms: European Psychiatry Vol 22(2) Mar 2007, 99-103. *Benazzi, F. (2007). Challenging the unipolar-bipolar division: Does mixed depression bridge the gap? : Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 31(1) Jan 2007, 97-103. *Benazzi, F. (2007). Delineation of the clinical picture of Dysphoric/Mixed Hypomania: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 31(4) May 2007, 944-951. *Benazzi, F. (2007). Testing new diagnostic criteria for hypomania: Annals of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 19(2) Apr-Jun 2007, 99-104. *Benazzi, F., & Akiskal, H. (2003). Clinical and factor-analytic validation of depressive mixed states: A report from the Ravenna-San Diego collaboration: Current Opinion in Psychiatry Vol 16(Suppl2) Apr 2003, S71-S78. *Benazzi, F., & Akiskal, H. (2006). The duration of hypomania in bipolar-II disorder in private practice: Methodology and validation: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 96(3) Dec 2006, 189-196. *Benazzi, F., & Akiskal, H. S. (2001). Delineating bipolar II mixed states in the Ravena-San Diego collaborative study: The relative prevalence and diagnostic significance of hypomanic features during major depressive episodes: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 67(1-3) Dec 2001, 115-122. *Benazzi, F., & Akiskal, H. S. (2003). The dual factor structure of self-rated MDQ hypomania: Energized-activity versus irritable-thought racing: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 73(1-2) Jan 2003, 59-64. *Benazzi, F., & Akiskal, H. S. (2003). Refining the evaluation of bipolar II: Beyond the strict SCID-CV guidelines for hypomania: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 73(1-2) Jan 2003, 33-38. *Benjamin, S., Krisch, D., Visscher, T., Ozbayrak, K. R., & Weaver, J. P. (2000). Hypomania from left frontal AVM resection: Neurology Vol 54(6) Mar 2000, 1389-1390. *Bentall, R. P., & Thompson, M. (1990). Emotional Stroop performance and the manic defence: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 29(2) May 1990, 235-237. *Beres, D., & Alpert, A. (1940). Analysis of a prolonged hypomanic episode in a five year old child: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 10 1940, 794-800. *Berk, M., & Dodd, S. (2005). Bipolar II disorder: A review: Bipolar Disorders Vol 7(1) Feb 2005, 11-21. *Berthier, M. (1995). Hypomania following bereavement in Asperger's syndrome: A case study: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 8(3) Jul 1995, 222-228. *Billak, R. J. (1977). An analysis of the effects of various lengths of incarceration on various types of offenders as measured by anxiety, hypomania, and criminality scales: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Black, K. J., & Perlmutter, J. S. (1997). Septuagenarian Sydenham's with secondary hypomania: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 10(2) Apr 1997, 147-150. *Blechert, J., & Meyer, T. D. (2005). Are measures of hypomanic personality, impulsive nonconformity and rigidity predictors of bipolar symptoms? : British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 44(1) Mar 2005, 15-27. *Borgeat, F., & Zullino, D. (2004). Attitudes concerning involuntary treatment of mania: Results of a survey within self-help organizations: European Psychiatry Vol 19(3) May 2004, 155-158. *Bowden, C. L., Calabrese, J. R., McElroy, S. L., Rhodes, L. J., Keck, P. E., Jr., Cookson, J., et al. (1999). The efficacy of lamotrigine in rapid cycling and non-rapid cycling patients with bipolar disorder: Biological Psychiatry Vol 45(8) Apr 1999, 953-958. *Bowen, R. C., & D'Arcy, C. (2003). Response of patients with panic disorder and symptoms of hypomania to cognitive behavior therapy for panic: Bipolar Disorders Vol 5(2) Apr 2003, 144-149. *Brand, S., Luethi, M., von Planta, A., Hatzinger, M., & Holsboer-Trachsler, E. (2007). Romantic love, hypomania, and sleep pattern in adolescents: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 41(1) Jul 2007, 69-76. *Brieger, P. (2004). Hypomanic Episodes After Receiving Ziprasidone: An Unintended "On-Off-On" Course of Treatment: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(1) Jan 2004, 132-132. *Bronisch, T., Schwender, L., Hofler, M., Wittchen, H.-U., & Lieb, R. (2005). Mania, Hypomania, and Suicidality: Findings from a Prospective Community Study: Archives of Suicide Research Vol 9(3) Sep 2005, 267-278. *Bunk, B. S. (1984). Motivational disturbances in affective disorders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Byrne, A., Zibin, T., Chimich, W., & Hnatko, G. (1994). Severe hypotension associated with combined lithium and chlorpromazine therapy: A case report and a review: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 39(5) Jun 1994, 294-296. *Carlson, G. A., Pine, D. S., Nottelmann, E., & Leibenluft, E. (2004). "Defining subtypes of childhood bipolar illness": Response and commentary: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 43(1) Jan 2004, 3-4. *Casey, D. E. (1979). Mood alterations during deanol therapy: Psychopharmacology Vol 62(2) 1979, 187-191. *Cassano, G. B., Akiskal, H. S., Savino, M., Musetti, L., & et al. (1992). Proposed subtypes of Bipolar II and related disorders: With hypomanic episodes (or cyclothymia) and with hyperthymic temperament: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 26(2) Oct 1992, 127-140. *Ceskova, E. (2003). Do we Know how to Diagnose and Treat Bipolar Disorder? : Ceska a Slovenska Psychiatrie Vol 99(4) 2003, 207-212. *Chand, P. K., Kalyani, G. S., & Murthy, P. (2004). Venlafaxine-Associated Hypomania in Unipolar Depression: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 49(7) Jul 2004, 496. *Chimowitz, M. I., & Furlan, A. J. (1990). Resolution of psychotic depression after right temporoparietal infarction: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 178(7) Jul 1990, 458-459. *Chun, B. J. D. H., & Dunner, D. L. (2004). A review of antidepressant-induced hypomania in major depression: Suggestions for DSM-V: Bipolar Disorders Vol 6(1) Feb 2004, 32-42. *Chung, R. K., Langeluddecke, P., & Tennant, C. C. (1986). Threatening life events in the onset of schizophrenia, schizophreniform psychosis and hypomania: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148 Jun 1986, 680-685. *Cohn, C. K., Wright, J. R., & DeVaul, R. A. (1977). Post head trauma syndrome in an adolescent treated with lithium carbonate: Case report: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 38(8) Aug 1977, 630-631. *Cole, J. O. (1972). The current status of lithium treatment: Massachusetts Journal of Mental Health Vol 3(1) Fal 1972, 4-13. *Colom, F., & Vieta, E. (2007). Sudden glory revisited: Cognitive contents of hypomania: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 76(5) Aug 2007, 278-288. *Coryell, W. (1982). Hypomania: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 4(3) Sep 1982, 167-171. *Coryell, W., Andreasen, N. C., Endicott, J., & Keller, M. (1987). The significance of past mania or hypomania in the course and outcome of major depression: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 144(3) Mar 1987, 309-315. *Cutler, N. R., & Heiser, J. F. (1978). Retrospective diagnosis of hypomania following successful treatment of episodic violence with lithium: A case report: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 135(6) Jun 1978, 753-754. *Damore, J., Stine, J., & Brody, L. (1998). Medication-induced hypomania in Asperger's disorder: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 37(3) Mar 1998, 248-249. *Davis, R., & Risch, S. C. (2002). Ziprasidone induction of hypomania in depression? : American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 159(4) Apr 2002, 673-674. *DelBello, M. P., Carlson, G. A., Tohen, M., Bromet, E. J., Schwiers, M., & Strakowski, S. M. (2003). Rates and predictors of developing a manic or hypomanic episode 1 to 2 years following a first hospitalization for major depression with psychotic features: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 13(2) 2003, 173-185. *Devanand, D. P., Prudic, J., & Sackeim, H. A. (1992). Electroconvulsive therapy-induced hypomania is uncommon: Convulsive Therapy Vol 8(4) Dec 1992, 296-298. *Dilsaver, S. C., & Greden, J. F. (1986). Mania induced by antidepressant withdrawal: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 27(11) Nov 1986, 798-799. *Dolin, I. H., Kelly, D. B., & Beasley, T. M. (1992). Chronic self-destructive behavior in normative and delinquent adolescents: Journal of Adolescence Vol 15(1) Mar 1992, 57-66. *Donovan, D. M., & O'Leary, M. R. (1979). Depression, hypomania, and expectation of future success among alcoholics: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 3(2) Jun 1979, 141-154. *Doran, C. M. (2008). The hypomania handbook: The challenge of elevated mood. Philadelphia, PA: Lippincott Williams & Wilkins Publishers. *Driessen, M., Muessigbrodt, H., Dilling, H., & Driessen, B. (1996). Child sexual abuse associated with anabolic androgenic steroid use: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153(10) Oct 1996, 1369. *Dunner, D. L. (2003). Clinical consequences of under-recognized bipolar spectrum disorder: Bipolar Disorders Vol 5(6) Dec 2003, 456-463. *Dunner, D. L., D'Souza, D. N., Kajdasz, D. K., Detke, M. J., & Russell, J. M. (2005). Is treatment-associated hypomania rare with duloxetine: Secondary analysis of controlled trials in non-bipolar depression: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 87(1) Jul 2005, 115-119. *Dunner, D. L., & Tay, L. K. (1993). Diagnostic reliability of the history of hypomania in bipolar II patients and patients with major depression: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 34(5) Sep-Oct 1993, 303-307. *Duparc, F. (2005). Excitation and its containment: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 69(1) Jan-Mar 2005, 75-86. *Ebert, D., Barocka, A., Kalb, R., & Ott, G. (1993). Atypical depression as a bipolar spectrum disease: Evidence from a longitudinal study: The early course of atypical depression: Psychiatria Danubina Vol 5(1-2) Jan-Jul 1993, 133-136. *Ebert, D., Loew, T., & Martus, P. (1993). Dysphoric or mixed mania: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 150(12) Dec 1993, 1907. *Eckblad, M. L. (1985). Concurrent validity of a scale for hypomania: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Emiroglu, F. N. I. (2006). Severe mood and behavioral dysregulation: A case report and discussion: Cocuk ve Genclik Ruh Sagligi Dergisi Vol 13(1) 2006, 25-30. *Evdokas, A. (1997). An attempt to induce a hypomanic-like state in normal subjects through rapid production. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fenchel, G. H. (1998). Exquisite intimacy: Dangerous love: Issues in Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 20(1) 1998, 17-27. *Fernando, S. N., & Jones, J. (1988). Inappropriate placement of a patient with childhood hypomania in a mental handicap hospital for 51 years: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153 Oct 1988, 572-573. *French, C. C., Richards, A., & Scholfield, E. J. C. (1996). Hypomania, anxiety and the emotional Stroop: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 35(4) Nov 1996, 617-626. *Frye, M. A. (2008). "Treatment-emergent hypomania or mania with modafinil": Dr. Frye replies: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 165(1) Jan 2008, 135. *Gallemaers, S., & Godfroid, I. O. (2002). Manic hypermnesia: A myth or a clinical reality? : Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 160(4) May 2002, 279-288. *Gartner, J. D. (2005). The hypomanic edge: The link between (a little) craziness and (a lot of) success in America. New York, NY: Simon & Schuster. *Geller, B. (1995). "Rate and predictors of prepubertal bipolarity during follow-up of 6- and 12-year-old depressed children": Reply: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 34(1) Jan 1995, 5. *Geller, B., Fox, L. W., & Clark, K. A. (1994). Rate and predictors of prepubertal bipolarity during follow-up of 6- to 12-year-old depressed children: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 33(4) May 1994, 461-468. *Ginsberg, D. L. (2003). Zonisamide treatment of bipolar disorder: Primary Psychiatry Vol 10(3) Mar 2003, 21. *Glover, V., Liddle, P., Tayler, A., Adams, D., & et al. (1994). Mild hypomania (the highs) can be a feature of the first postpartum week: Association with later depression: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 164 Apr 1994, 517-521. *Godfrey, H. P., & Knight, R. G. (1984). The validity of actometer and speech activity measures in the assessment of depressed patients: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145 Aug 1984, 159-163. *Goff, D. C. (1985). Two cases of hypomania following the addition of {l}-tryptophan to a monoamine oxidase inhibitor: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 142(12) Dec 1985, 1487-1488. *Goldman, L. S., & Tiller, J. A. (1987). Hypomania related to phenelzine and isoetharine interaction in one patient: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 48(4) Apr 1987, 170. *Goldman, M. J., & Gutheil, T. G. (1991). Hypomania and elation: A diagnostic dilemma: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 42(1) Jan 1991, 90-91. *Goldstein, B. I., & Levitt, A. J. (2005). Thyroxine-Associated Hypomania: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 44(3) Mar 2005, 211. *Goodwin, G. (2002). Hypomania: What's in a name? : British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 181(2) Aug 2002, 94-95. *Gupta, N. (2001). Venlafaxine-induced hypomanic switch in bipolar depression: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 46(8) Oct 2001, 761. *Gupta, R. (1987). Hypomania following abrupt lithium withdrawal: A case report: Indian Journal of Psychiatry Vol 29(4) Oct 1987, 381-382. *Haggag, A., Eklund, B., Linaker, O., & Gotestam, K. G. (1990). Seasonal mood variation: An epidemiological study in northern Norway: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 81(2) Feb 1990, 141-145. *Hantouche, E. G., Angst, J., & Akiskal, H. S. (2003). Factor structure of hypomania: Interrelationships with cyclothymia and the soft bipolar spectrum: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 73(1-2) Jan 2003, 39-47. *Hantouche, E. G., Angst, J., Demonfaucon, C., Perugi, G., Lancrenon, S., & Akiskal, H. S. (2003). Cyclothymic OCD: A distinct form? : Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 75(1) Jun 2003, 1-10. *Hantouche, E. G., Angst, J., Lancrenon, S., Gerard, D., & Allilaire, J. F. (2006). Feasibility of auto-evaluation in the detection of hypomania: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 164(9) Nov 2006, 721-725. *Harmon-Jones, E., Abramson, L. Y., Sigelman, J., Bohlig, A., Hogan, M. E., & Harmon-Jones, C. (2002). Proneness to hypomania/mania symptoms or depression symptoms and asymmetrical frontal cortical responses to an anger-evoking event: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 82(4) Apr 2002, 610-618. *Hartmann, P. M. (1990). Mania or hypomania after withdrawal from antidepressants: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 30(4) Apr 1990, 471-472. *Harvey, N. S., & Mikhail, W. I. (1986). Seasonal hypomania in a patient with cold urticaria: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 149 Aug 1986, 238-241. *Himmelhoch, J. M. (1998). Social anxiety, hypomania and the bipolar spectrum: Data, theory and clinical issues: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 50(2-3) Sep 1998, 203-213. *Himmelhock, J. M., Coble, P., Kupfer, D. J., & Ingenito, J. (1976). Agitated psychotic depression associated with severe hypomanic episodes: A rare syndrome: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 133(7) Jul 1976, 765-771. *Hoaken, P. C. S., & Hoaken, P. (1996). Undue mood elevation in unipolar patients following cessation of lithium augmentation treatment: Implications for the understanding of mood disorders: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 41(1) Feb 1996, 46-48. *Holloran, D. P. (1972). The personality characteristics of middle and upper middle class adolescent drug abusers: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Holmes, V. F., & Fricchione, G. L. (1989). Hypomania in an AIDS patient receiving amitriptyline for neuropathic pain: Neurology Vol 39(2, Pt 1) Feb 1989, 305. *Houston, F. (1991). Mania in the elderly: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 36(10) Dec 1991, 764. *Hovanitz, C. A., & Gynther, M. D. (1980). The prediction of impulsive behavior: Comparative validities of obvious vs. subtle MMPI Hypomania (M{a}) items: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 36(2) Apr 1980, 422-427. *Iovchuk, N. M., & Burelomova, I. V. (1985). Variants of the course of infantile schizophrenia with protracted hypomaniac conditions: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 85(10) 1985, 1526-1532. *Jabeen, S., & Fisher, C. J. (1991). Trazodone-induced transient hypomanic symptoms and their management: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 158 Feb 1991, 275-278. *Jacobson, J. E. (1965). The hypomanic alert: A program designed for greater therapeutic control: American Journal of Psychiatry 122(3) 1965, 295-299. *Jansen, P. H., Keyser, A., & Raes, B. C. (1988). Hypomanic behaviour associated with familial spastic paraplegia: European Archives of Psychiatry & Neurological Sciences Vol 238(1) Nov 1988, 28-30. *Jarosz, M., & Poprawska, I. (1992). Awareness of illness in affective psychosis: Psychiatria Polska Vol 26(3-4) May-Aug 1992, 207-213. *Jauhar, P., & Weller, M. P. (1982). Psychiatric morbidity and time zone changes: A study of patients from Heathrow Airport: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 140 Mar 1982, 231-235. *Jerome, L. (1991). Hypomania with fluoxetine: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 30(5) Sep 1991, 850-851. *Johnson, I. (1996). Steroid-induced prepartum psychosis: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 169(4) Oct 1996, 522. *Johnson, S. L., Ballister, C., & Joiner, T. E., Jr. (2005). Hypomanic vulnerability, terror management, and materialism: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 38(2) Jan 2005, 287-296. *Johnson, S. L., Ruggero, C. J., & Carver, C. S. (2005). Cognitive, Behavioral, and Affective Responses to Reward: Links with Hypomanic Symptoms: Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 24(6) Sep 2005, 894-906. *Jones, S., Mansell, W., & Waller, L. (2006). Appraisal of hypomania-relevant experiences: Development of a questionnaire to assess positive self-dispositional appraisals in bipolar and behavioural high risk samples: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 93(1-3) Jul 2006, 19-28. *Jones, S., Shams, M., & Liversidge, T. (2007). Approach goals, behavioural activation and risk of hypomania: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 43(6) Oct 2007, 1366-1375. *Joshi, P., Capozzoli, J. A., & Coyle, J. T. (1985). Effective management with lithium of a persistent, post-traumatic hypomania in a 10-year-old child: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 6(6) Dec 1985, 352-354. *Joughin, N. (1985). Paroxysmal kinesigenic choreoathetosis (PKC) and hypomania: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 147 Sep 1985, 322-323. *Judd, L. L., & Akiskal, H. S. (2003). The prevalence and disability of bipolar spectrum disorders in the US population: Re-analysis of the ECA database taking into account subthreshold cases: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 73(1-2) Jan 2003, 123-131. *Judd, L. L., & et al. (1982). The effect of methadone on the behavioral and neuroendocrine responses of manic patients: Psychiatry Research Vol 7(2) Oct 1982, 163-170. *Kanemoto, K. (1995). Hypomania after temporal lobectomy: A sequela to the increased excitability of the residual temporal lobe? : Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 59(4) Oct 1995, 448-449. *Kaplan, M. (2005). Hypomania With Topiramate: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 25(2) Apr 2005, 196-197. *Kenny, M. G. (2006). Review of The Hypomanic Edge: The Link Between (a Little) Craziness and (a Lot of) Success in America: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 194(9) Sep 2006, 719. *Kingdon, D., Farr, P., Murphy, S., & Tyrer, P. (1986). Hypomania following cognitive therapy: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148 Jan 1986, 103-104. *Kinrys, G. (2000). Hypomania associated with omega 3 fatty acids: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 57(7) Jul 2000, 715-716. *Klein, D. N., Lewinsohn, P. M., & Seeley, J. R. (1996). Hypomanic personality traits in a community sample of adolescents: Journal of Affective Disorders 38(2-3) Jun 1996, 135-143. *Klein, J. P., Jean-Baptiste, M., Thompson, J. L., & Bowers, M. B., Jr. (2003). A case report of hypomania following vagus nerve stimulation for refractory epilepsy: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 64(4) Apr 2003, 485. *Koukopoulos, A. (2006). The Primacy of Mania. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Krol, D. G. H., & Nolen, W. A. (2006). Unipolar depression suddenly switches to hypomania in a patient who has just started taking venlafaxine. A case study: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 48(5) 2006, 405-408. *Krumm-Merabet, C., & Meyer, T. D. (2005). Leisure activities, alcohol, and nicotine consumption in people with a hypomanic/hyperthymic temperament: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 38(3) Feb 2005, 701-712. *Kubacki, A. (1986). Male and female mania: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 31(1) Feb 1986, 70-72. *Kulkarni, J., Garland, K. A., Scaffidi, A., Headey, B., Anderson, R., de Castella, A., et al. (2006). A pilot study of hormone modulation as a new treatment for mania in women with bipolar affective disorder: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 31(4) May 2006, 543-547. *Kumar, A., & Agarwal, M. (1988). Secondary affective disorder in survivor of cardiac arrest: A case report: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153 Dec 1988, 836-839. *Kunzendorf, R. G., & Butler, W. (1986). Personality and immunity: Depressive tendencies versus manic and schizophrenic tendencies: Psychological Reports Vol 59(2, Pt 1) Oct 1986, 622. *Kupka, R. W., Altshuler, L. L., Nolen, W. A., Suppes, T., Luckenbaugh, D. A., Leverich, G. S., et al. (2007). Three times more days depressed than manic or hypomanic in both bipolar I and bipolar II disorder: Bipolar Disorders Vol 9(5) Aug 2007, 531-535. *Kwapil, T. R., Miller, M. B., Zinser, M. C., Chapman, L. J., Chapman, J., & Eckblad, M. (2000). A longitudinal study of high scorers on the Hypomanic Personality Scale: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 109(2) May 2000, 222-226. *Lawrence, J. (1986). "Mania induced by antidepressant withdrawal": Reply: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 27(11) Nov 1986, 799. *Lebegue, B. (1990). Survivable fluvoxamine overdose: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 147(12) Dec 1990, 1689. *Leibenluft, E., Charney, D. S., Towbin, K. E., Bhangoo, R. K., & Pine, D. S. (2003). Defining clinical phenotypes of juvenile mania: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 160(3) Mar 2003, 430-437. *Leibenluft, E., Charney, D. S., Towbin, K. E., Bhangoo, R. K., & Pine, D. S. (2004). "Defining clinical phenotypes of juvenile mania": Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 161(4) Apr 2004, 764. *Leibenluft, E., Clark, C. H., & Myers, F. S. (1995). The reproducibility of depressive and hypomanic symptoms across repeated episodes in patients with rapid-cycling bipolar disorder: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 33(2) Feb 1995, 83-88. *Lemere, F., & Smith, J. W. (1990). Hypomanic personality trait in cocaine addiction: British Journal of Addiction Vol 85(4) Apr 1990, 575-576. *Lesser, A. L. (1983). Hypomania and marital conflict: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 28(5) Aug 1983, 362-366. *Lester, D., & Kaplan, S. (1994). The Depression-Happiness Scale: Happiness is not hypomania: Psychological Reports Vol 74(3, Pt 1) Jun 1994, 858. *Letmaier, M., Schreinzer, D., Reinfried, L., Glauninger, G., Thierry, N., Kapitany, T., et al. (2006). Typical neuroleptics vs. atypical antipsychotics in the treatment of acute mania in a natural setting: International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 9(5) Oct 2006, 529-537. *Letmaier, M., Schreinzer, D., Thierry, N., Wolf, R., & Kasper, S. (2004). Pharmacological treatment pattern of mania in a natural setting: A retrospective chart review from 1997 to 1999: Nervenarzt Vol 75(3) 2004, 249-257. *Levitan, H. L. (1972). Dreams preceding hypomania: International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 1(4) Nov 1972, 50-61. *Levitte, S. S. (1993). Coexistent hypomania and severe hypothyroidism: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 34(1) Jan-Feb 1993, 96-97. *Lovejoy, M. C., & Steuerwald, B. L. (1992). Psychological characteristics associated with subsyndromal affective disorder: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 13(3) Mar 1992, 303-308. *MacCall, C., & Callender, J. (1999). Mirtazapine withdrawal causing hypomania: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 175 Oct 1999, 390. *Mahendran, R. (2001). Clozapine in the treatment of hypomania with neurosyphilis: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 62(6) Jun 2001, 477-478. *Maina, G., Ceregato, A., Forner, F., Maccaferri, G. E., Rosso, G., & Bogetto, F. (2003). Pharmaco-induced (hypomania) and selective re-uptake inhibitors antidepressant treatments: Minerva Psichiatrica Vol 44(2) Jun 2003, 69-74. *Malhi, G. S., Ivanovski, B., Hadzi-Pavlovic, D., Mitchell, P. B., Vieta, E., & Sachdev, P. (2007). Neuropsychological deficits and functional impairment in bipolar depression, hypomania and euthymia: Bipolar Disorders Vol 9(1-2) Feb-Mar 2007, 114-125. *Malhi, G. S., Lagopoulos, J., Sachdev, P., Mitchell, P. B., Ivanovski, B., & Parker, G. B. (2004). Cognitive generation of affect in hypomania: An fMRI study: Bipolar Disorders Vol 6(4) Aug 2004, 271-285. *Mammen, O. K., Pilkonis, P. A., Chengappa, K. N. R., & Kupfer, D. J. (2004). Dr. Mammen and Colleagues Reply: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(11) Nov 2004, 1579. *Mancinelli, I., Pompili, M., Ruberto, A., & Tatarelli, R. (2004). Hypnopompic Hallucinations During Olanzapine Treatment: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 49(7) Jul 2004, 496-497. *Mansell, W. (2006). The Hypomanic Attitudes and Positive Predictions Inventory (HAPPI): A Pilot Study to Select Cognitions that are Elevated in Individuals with Bipolar Disorder Compared to Non-Clinical Controls: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 34(4) Oct 2006, 467-476. *Maremmani, I., Pacini, M., Perugi, G., & Akiskal, H. S. (2004). Addiction and the Bipolar Spectrum: Dual Diagnosis With a Common Substrate? : Addictive Disorders & Their Treatment Vol 3(4) 2004, 156-164. *Margolese, H. C., Beauclair, L., Szkrumelak, N., & Chouinard, G. (2003). Hypomania induced by adjunctive lamotrigine: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 160(1) Jan 2003, 183-184. *Marvel, G. A., & Hartmann, B. R. (1986). An "economic" theory of addiction, hypomania, and sensation seeking: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 21(4-5) 1986, 495-508. *Mazzone, L., & Mugno, D. (2007). Hypomanic mood in a child patient treated with interferon-alpha 2a: Case report: Brain & Development Vol 29(10) Nov 2007, 666-669. *McDaniel, J. S., Ninan, P. T., & Magnuson, J. V. (1990). Possible induction of mania by buspirone: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 147(1) Jan 1990, 125-126. *McElroy, S. L., Keck, P. E., Pope, H. G., Hudson, J. I., & et al. (1992). Clinical and research implications of the diagnosis of dysphoric or mixed mania or hypomania: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 149(12) Dec 1992, 1633-1644. *McElroy, S. L., Keck, P. E., Pope, H. G., Hudson, J. I., & et al. (1993). "Clinical and research implications of the diagnosis of dysphoric or mixed mania or hypomania": Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 150(12) Dec 1993, 1908-1909. *McGrath, P. J., Stewart, J. W., Tricamo, E., Nunes, E. N., & et al. (1993). Paradoxical mood shifts to euthymia or hypomania upon withdrawal of antidepressant agents: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 13(3) Jun 1993, 224-225. *McKinley, J. C., & Hathaway, S. R. (1944). The Minnesota multiphasic personality inventory. V. Hysteria, hypomania and psychopathic deviate: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 28(2) Apr 1944, 153-174. *Meagher, D., Hannan, N., & Leonard, M. (2006). Duloxetine-mirtazapine combination in depressive illness: The case for Limerick 'rocket fuel': Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 23(3) Sep 2006, 116-118. *Menchon, J. M., Gasto, C., Vallejo, J., Catalan, R., & et al. (1993). Rate and significance of hypomanic switches in unipolar melancholic depression: European Psychiatry Vol 8(3) 1993, 125-129. *Mendhekar, D. N., Gupta, D., & Girotra, V. (2003). Sertraline-induced hypomania: A genuine side-effect: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 108(1) Jul 2003, 70-74. *Meyer, B., Beevers, C. G., & Johnson, S. L. (2004). Goal Appraisals and Vulnerability to Bipolar Disorder: A Personal Projects Analysis: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 28(2) Apr 2004, 173-182. *Meyer, B., Rahman, R., & Shepherd, R. (2007). Hypomanic personality features and addictive tendencies: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 42(4) Mar 2007, 801-810. *Meyer, T. D. (2002). Correlates of the hypomanic personality scale: Results from a family sample: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 32(1) Jan 2002, 3-14. *Meyer, T. D. (2002). The Hypomanic Personality Scale, the Big Five, and their relationship to depression and mania: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 32(4) Mar 2002, 649-660. *Meyer, T. D., & Deckersbach, T. (2005). No evidence for verbal memory impairment in individuals putatively at risk for bipolar disorder: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 46(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 472-476. *Meyer, T. D., Druke, B., & Hautzinger, M. (2000). Hypomanic personality--Psychometric evaluation and first results concerning the validity of the German version of the Chapman scale: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie und Psychotherapie: Forschung und Praxis Vol 29(1) 2000, 35-42. *Meyer, T. D., Hammelstein, P., Nilsson, L.-G., Skeppar, P., Adolfsson, R., & Angst, J. (2007). The Hypomania Checklist (HCL-32): Its factorial structure and association to indices of impairment in German and Swedish nonclinical samples: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 48(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 79-87. *Meyer, T. D., & Hautzinger, M. (2001). Hypomanic personality, social anhedonia and impulsive nonconformity: Evidence for familial aggregation? : Journal of Personality Disorders Vol 15(4) Aug 2001, 281-299. *Meyer, T. D., & Hautzinger, M. (2003). Screening for bipolar disorders using the Hypomanic Personality Scale: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 75(2) Jul 2003, 149-154. *Meyer, T. D., & Hofmann, B. U. (2005). Assessing the dysregulation of the behavioral activation system: The hypomanic personality scale and the BIS-BAS scales: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 85(3) Dec 2005, 318-324. *Meyer, T. D., & Keller, F. (2003). Is there evidence for a latent class called "hypomanic temperament"? : Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 75(3) Aug 2003, 259-267. *Meyer, T. D., & Krumm-Merabet, C. (2003). Academic performance and expectations for the future in relation to a vulnerability marker for bipolar disorders: the hypomanic temperament: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 35(4) Sep 2003, 785-796. *Meyer, T. D., & Maier, S. (2006). Is there evidence for social rhythm instability in people at risk for affective disorders? : Psychiatry Research Vol 141(1) Jan 2006, 103-114. *Meyer, T. D., Salkow, K., & Hautzinger, M. (2001). Preliminary results referring to the predictive validity of the Hypomanic Personality scale: 3 years later: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie und Psychotherapie: Forschung und Praxis Vol 30(2) 2001, 91-96. *Mezey, A. G., & Knight, E. J. (1965). Time sense in hypomanic illness: Archives of General Psychiatry 12(2) 1965, 184-186. *Michalopoulou, P. G., & Lykouras, L. (2006). Manic/hypomanic symptoms induced by atypical antipsychotics: A review of the reported cases: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 30(4) May 2006, 549-564. *Mikkelsen, E. J., & Rosenbaum, A. H. (1975). Amitriptyline-perphenazine overdose producing delayed hypomania in manic-depressive illness: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 132(8) Aug 1975, 870-871. *Minden, S. L., Orav, J., & Schildkraut, J. J. (1988). Hypomanic reactions to ACTH and prednisone treatment for multiple sclerosis: Neurology Vol 38(10) Oct 1988, 1631-1634. *Monk, T. H., Buysse, D. J., Welsh, D. K., Kennedy, K. S., & Rose, L. R. (2001). A sleep diary and questionnaire study of naturally short sleepers: Journal of Sleep Research Vol 10(3) 2001, 173-179. *Morgan, H. G. (1972). The incidence of depressive symptoms during recovery from hypomania: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 120(558) May 1972, 537-539. *Moriconi, D. M., & Martinez, J. C. (1995). Roles of hypomania and intelligence in antisocial practices when self-esteem and family problems are considered: Psychological Reports Vol 76(2) Apr 1995, 435-442. *Moroz, I. B. (1983). Slow-progressive schizophrenia with chronic hypomania signs: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 83(1) 1983, 79-85. *Moroz, I. B., & Nefedyev, O. P. (1982). Chronic hypomania as a stage of acquired cyclothymia: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 82(9) 1982, 1353-1359. *Mota-Castillo, M. (2005). Review of The Edison Gene: ADHD and the Gift of the Hunter Child: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(4) Apr 2005, 500. *Muelas, N. V., Ochoa Mangado, E., & Rios Rial, B. (1990). Psychiatric complications related to human immunodeficiency virus infection: A case of hypomania: Archivos de Neurobiologia Vol 53(2) Mar-Apr 1990, 70-72. *Mundo, E., Cattaneo, E., Russo, M., & Altamura, A. C. (2006). Clinical variables related to antidepressant-induced mania in bipolar disorder: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 92(2-3) Jun 2006, 227-230. *Mundo, E., Walker, M., Cate, T., Macciardi, F., & Kennedy, J. L. (2001). The role of serotonin transporter protein gene in antidepressant-induced mania in bipolar disorder: Preliminary findings: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 58(6) Jun 2001, 539-544. *Murphy, D. L., Goodwin, F. K., Brodie, H. K., & Bunney, W. E. (1973). L-dopa, dopamine, and hypomania: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 130(1) Jan 1973, 79-82. *Nasrallah, H. A., Lyskowski, J., & Schroeder, D. (1982). TCA-induced mania: Differences between switchers and nonswitchers: Biological Psychiatry Vol 17(2) Feb 1982, 271-274. *Nedjat, S., & Folkerts, H. W. (1999). Induction of a reversible state of hypomania by rapid-rate transcranial magnetic stimulation over the left prefrontal lobe: Journal of ECT Vol 15(2) Jun 1999, 166-168. *Nelson, J. C., Schottenfeld, R. S., & Conrad, C. D. (1983). Hypomania after desipramine withdrawal: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 140(5) May 1983, 624-625. *Newman, C. F., Leahy, R. L., Beck, A. T., Reilly-Harrington, N. A., & Gyulai, L. (2002). Moderating mania and hypomania. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *O' Croinin, F., Zibin, T., & Holt, L. (1995). Re: Hypomania associated with risperidone: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 40(1) Feb 1995, 51. *Olgiati, P., Serretti, A., & Colombo, C. (2006). Retrospective analysis of psychomotor agitation, hypomanic symptoms, and suicidal ideation in unipolar depression: Depression and Anxiety Vol 23(7) Nov 2006, 89-397. *Partin, J. F., & Pushkin, Y. R. (2004). Tachyarrhythmia and Hypomania With Horny Goat Weed: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 45(6) Dec 2004, 536-537. *Peterson, G. (1995). Environmental factors and bipolar disorder: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 34(1) Jan 1995, 4-5. *Petzel, T. P., & Rado, E. D. (1990). Divergent validity evidence for Eckblad and Chapman's Hypomanic Personality Scale: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 46(1) Jan 1990, 43-46. *Peukert, P., & Meyer, T. D. (2006). Indicators of increased subsyndromal affective episodes given a vulnerability for bipolar disorders: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie und Psychotherapie: Forschung und Praxis Vol 35(3) 2006, 215-224. *Pincus, H. A. (2004). The nosology of juvenile mania: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 161(4) Apr 2004, 764. *Piredda, S. G., & Rubinstein, S. L. (1992). Hypomania induced by fluoxetine? : Biological Psychiatry Vol 32(1) Jul 1992, 107. *Plagnol, A. (2003). Dilation of space and manic take-off: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 161(2) Mar 2003, 164-167. *Post, R. M., Altshuler, L. L., Frye, M. A., Suppes, T., Rush, A. J., Keck, P. E., Jr., et al. (2001). Rate of switch in bipolar patients prospectively treated with second-generation antidepressants as augmentation to mood stabilizers: Bipolar Disorders Vol 3(5) Oct 2001, 259-265. *Poznanski, E. O., Israel, M. C., & Grossman, J. A. (1984). Hypomania in a four-year-old: Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry Vol 23(1) Jan 1984, 105-110. *Price, J., & Karim, I. (1978). Matiruku, a Fijian madness: An initial assessment: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 133 Sep 1978, 228-230. *Price, J., & O'Kearney, R. (1982). Changes in hostility during the course of hypomanic illness: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 21(2) Jun 1982, 103-110. *Prost, E., & Abraham, G. (2004). Mirtazapine-Induced Shopping Spree: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 49(7) Jul 2004, 495. *Putman, P., Saevarsson, S., & van Honk, J. (2007). Hypomanic trait is associated with a hypovigilant automatic attentional response to social cues of danger: Bipolar Disorders Vol 9(7) Nov 2007, 779-783. *Rachid, F., Bertschy, G., Bondolfi, G., & Aubry, J.-M. (2004). Possible Induction of Mania or Hypomania by Atypical Antipsychotics: An Updated Review of Reported Cases: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(11) Nov 2004, 1537-1545. *Ramasubbu, R. (2001). Dose-response relationship of selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors treatment-emergent hypomania in depressive disorders: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 104(3) Sep 2001, 236-239. *Ramasubbu, R. (2003). Invited comment: Antidepressant-induced hypomania: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 108(1) Jul 2003, 72-74. *Ramasubbu, R. (2004). Antidepressant treatment-associated behavioural expression of hypomania: a case series: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 28(7) Nov 2004, 1201-1207. *Rapfogel, R. G., & Armentrout, J. A. (1972). Inner- versus other-directedness and hypomanic tendencies in a nonpsychiatric population: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 28(4) Oct 1972, 526-527. *Raskin, S., Teitelbaum, A., Zislin, J., & Durst, R. (2006). Adjunctive Lamotrigine as a Possible Mania Inducer in Bipolar Patients: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 163(1) Jan 2006, 159-160. *Ravizza, L., Bada, A., Bertoli, C., Bogetto, F., & Maina, G. (1997). (Hypo)manic episodes and obsessive-compulsive disorder: Clinical study in 68 outpatients: Rivista di Psichiatria Vol 32(4) Jul-Aug 1997, 145-150. *Rawlings, D., Barrantes-Vidal, N., Claridge, G., McCreery, C., & Galanos, G. (2000). A factor analytic study of the Hypomanic Personality Scale in British, Spanish and Australian samples: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 28(1) Jan 2000, 73-84. *Rawlings, D., & Georgiou, G. (2004). Relating the Components of Figure Preference to the Components of Hypomania: Creativity Research Journal Vol 16(1) Jan 2004, 49-57. *Reddy, Y. C. J., Khanna, S., Anand, U., & Banerjee, A. (1996). Alprazolam-induced hypomania: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 30(4) Aug 1996, 550-552. *Regeer, E. J., Krabbendam, L., De Graaf, R., Ten Have, M., Nolen, W. A., & Van Os, J. (2006). A prospective study of the transition rates of subthreshold (hypo)mania and depression in the general population: Psychological Medicine Vol 36(5) May 2006, 619-627. *Reid, S., & Turner, J. (1994). Solvent abuse in psychiatric settings: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 165(3) Sep 1994, 414. *Rihmer, Z., Barsi, J., Belso, N., & Gyorgy, S. (1996). Antidepressant-induced hypomania in obsessive--compulsive disorder: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 11(3) Sep 1996, 203-205. *Rosenbaum, A. H., & Barry, M. J. (1975). Positive therapeutic response to lithium in hypomania secondary to organic brain syndrome: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 132(10) Oct 1975, 1072-1073. *Rosenfeld, H. (1964). An investigation of the psychoanalytical theory of mania and hypomania: Revista de Psicoanalisis 21(4) 1964, 293-357. *Samuel, R. Z. (2006). The unusual side effect of excessive sexual desire with paroxetine use: Primary Psychiatry Vol 13(3) Mar 2006, 40-42. *Sato, T., Bottlender, R., Kleindienst, N., & Moller, H. J. (2005). Irritable psychomotor elation in depressed inpatients: A factor validation of mixed depression: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 84(2-3) Feb 2005, 187-196. *Schaffer, A., & Levitt, A. J. (2005). Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Pilot Study of Mexiletine for Acute Mania or Hypomania: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 25(5) Oct 2005, 507-508. *Schaub, S. (1980). A study of the relationship between basic mood and experience of music from a clinical music/psychological aspect: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie und Psychotherapie Vol 28(2) 1980, 134-142. *Schmidt, U., & Miller, D. (1988). Two cases of hypomania in AIDS: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152 Jun 1988, 839-842. *Schneck, C. (1998). St. John's wort and hypomania: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 59(12) Dec 1998, 689. *Schuldberg, D. (2005). Eysenck Personality Questionnaire scales and paper-and-pencil tests related to creativity: Psychological Reports Vol 97(1) Aug 2005, 180-182. *Schwartz, J. M., Ksir, C., Koob, G. F., & Bloom, F. E. (1982). Changes in locomotor response to beta-endorphin microinfusion during and after opiate abstinence syndrome: A proposal for a model of the onset of mania: Psychiatry Research Vol 7(2) Oct 1982, 153-161. *Sedivec, V., Zizka, V., & Paceltova, L. (1977). Maniomelancholia with periodic 24-hour pathological mood alternation: Cesko-Slovenska Psychiatrie Vol 73(3) 1977, 188-191. *Serretti, A., Artioli, P., Zanardi, R., Lorenzi, C., Rossini, D., Cusin, C., et al. (2004). Genetic features of antidepressant induced mania and hypo-mania in bipolar disorder: Psychopharmacology Vol 174(4) Aug 2004, 504-511. *Serretti, A., Artioli, P., Zanardi, R., & Rossini, D. (2003). Clinical features of antidepressant associated manic and hypomanic switches in bipolar disorder: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 27(5) Aug 2003, 751-757. *Sharma, V. (2005). Bipolar depression: The neglected realm of postpartum disorders: Current Psychiatry Reviews Vol 1(3) Nov 2005, 325-329. *Sharma, V., Persad, E., & Mazmanian, D. (1993). "Clinical and research implications of the diagnosis of dysphoric or mixed mania or hypomania": Comment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 150(12) Dec 1993, 1907-1908. *Short, C., & Cooke, L. (1995). Hypomania induced by gabapentin: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 166(5) May 1995, 679-680. *Simon, A. E., Aubry, J. M., Malky, L., & Bertschy, G. (1999). Hypomania-like syndrome induced by olanzapine: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 14(6) Nov 1999, 377-378. *Simonton, D. K. (2005). The Manifest Destiny of the Hypomanic Immigrant: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (22), 2005. *Smith, A. (1996). Mania and mobile phones: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 13(1) Mar 1996, 40. *Smith, W. L. (1982). The thirteenth nerve: "A right to love and a right to die." Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 4(4) 1982, 175-176. *Soutullo, C. A., McElroy, S. L., & Keck, P. E., Jr. (1998). Hypomania associated with mirtazapine augmentation of sertraline: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 59(6) Jun 1998, 320. *Stage, K. B. (2001). Invited comment: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 104(3) Sep 2001, 236-239. *Staton, D., Odden, R. L., & Volness, L. J. (2004). Defining subtypes of childhood bipolar illness: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 43(1) Jan 2004, 2-3. *Steadman, P. (1992). Treatment of hypomania following neuroleptic malignant syndrome: Biological Psychiatry Vol 32(1) Jul 1992, 104-105. *Steiner, W. (1991). Fluoxetine-induced mania in a patient with obsessive-compulsive disorder: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(10) Oct 1991, 1403-1404. *Sterba, R. F. (1990). Analysis without apparent resistance: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 71(1) 1990, 107-111. *Suppes, T., Mintz, J., McElroy, S. L., Altshuler, L. L., Kupka, R. W., Frye, M. A., et al. (2005). Mixed Hypomania in 908 Patients With Bipolar Disorder Evaluated Prospectively in the Stanley Foundation Bipolar Treatment Network: A Sex-Specific Phenomenon: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 62(10) Oct 2005, 1089-1096. *Swartz, M. S., Henschen, G. M., Cavenar, J. O., & Hammett, E. B. (1982). A case of intermittent delirious mania: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 139(10) Oct 1982, 1357-1358. *Synter, C. M., & Graham, J. R. (1984). The utility of subtle and obvious MMPI subscales based on scale-specific ratings: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 40(4) Jul 1984, 981-985. *Taylor, J., & Kreeger, A. (1987). Recurrent pseudocyesis and hypomania: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151 Jul 1987, 120-122. *Theilman, S. B., & Christenbury, M. M. (1986). Hypomania following withdrawal of trazodone: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 143(11) Nov 1986, 1482-1483. *Thomas, I. G., Oswald, A. G., & Eagles, J. M. (1990). Resistant bipolar disorder: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 156 Apr 1990, 560-564. *Thomas, J., & Bentall, R. P. (2002). Hypomanic traits and response styles to depression: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 41(3) Sep 2002, 309-313. *Thompson, M., & Bentall, R. P. (1990). Hypomanic personality and attributional style: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 11(8) 1990, 867-868. *Tomitaka, S.-i., Sakamoto, K., Kojima, I., & Fujita, H. (1995). Serial dexamethasone suppression tests by measuring urinary cortisol among rapidly cycling patients: Biological Psychiatry Vol 38(2) Jul 1995, 128-130. *Truman, C. J., Goldberg, J. F., Ghaemi, N., Baldassano, C. F., Wisniewski, S. R., Dennehy, E. B., et al. (2007). Self-reported history of manic/hypomanic switch associated with antidepressant use: Data from the Systematic Treatment Enhancement Program for Bipolar Disorder (STEP-BD): Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 68(10) Oct 2007, 1472-1479. *Tully, L., & Parker, G. (2007). How low do we go? Is duration of a 'high' integral to the definition of bipolar disorder? : Acta Neuropsychiatrica Vol 19(1) Feb 2007, 38-44. *Varga, M. P. (1974). An experimental study of aspects of the psychoanalytic theory of elation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Verbanck, P. M., & LeBon, O. (1991). Changing psychiatric symptoms in a patient wih vitamin B-sub-1-sub-2 deficiency: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 52(4) Apr 1991, 182-183. *Vieta, E., Colom, F., Martinez-Aran, A., Reinares, M., Benabarre, A., Corbella, B., et al. (2001). Reboxetine-induced hypomania: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 62(8) Aug 2001, 655-656. *Vieta, E., Gasto, C., Colom, F., Reinares, M., Martinez-Aran, A., Benabarre, A., et al. (2001). Role of risperidone in bipolar II: An open 6-month study: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 67(1-3) Dec 2001, 213-219. *Vuilleumier, P., Ghika-Schmid, F., Bogousslavsky, J., Assal, G., & Regli, F. (1998). Persistent recurrence of hypomania and prosopoaffective agnosia in a patent with right thalamic infarct: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 11(1) Jan 1998, 40-44. *Wada, K., Sasaki, T., Jitsuiki, H., Yoshimura, Y., Erabi, H., Hada, Y., et al. (2006). Manic/Hypomanic Switch During Acute Antidepressant: Treatment for Unipolar Depression: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 26(5) Oct 2006, 512-515. *Ward, M. R., & Corbett, J. A. (1989). Neuroleptic malignant syndrome with hypomania and mental retardation: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research Vol 33(4) Aug 1989, 339-342. *Wehr, T. A., Sack, D. A., & Rosenthal, N. E. (1987). Seasonal affective disorder with summer depression and winter hypomania: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 144(12) Dec 1987, 1602-1603. *Weller, E. B., Weller, R. A., & Vo, D. X. (2004). "Defining clinical phenotypes of juvenile mania": Comment: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 43(1) Jan 2004, 4-5. *Welsh, D. K., Nino-Murcia, G., Gander, P. H., Keenan, S., & et al. (1986). Regular 48-hour cycling of sleep duration and mood in a 35-year-old woman: Use of lithium in time isolation: Biological Psychiatry Vol 21(5-6) May 1986, 527-537. *Wicki, W., & Angst, J. (1991). The Zurich Study: X. Hypomania in a 28- to 30-year-old cohort: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 240(6) Jun 1991, 339-348. *Wildes, J. E., Marcus, M. D., Gaskill, J. A., & Ringham, R. (2007). Depressive and manic-hypomanic spectrum psychopathology in patients with anorexia nervosa: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 48(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 413-418. *Wilson, M. S. (2005). Frovatriptan-Induced Hypomania: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 17(3) Sum 2005, 430-431. *Wohl, E. C. (2004). Creativity and affective traits across the life span: Developmental influences among adolescents and older adults. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wu, Y.-S., Angst, J., Ou, C.-S., Chen, H.-C., & Lu, R.-B. (2008). Validation of the Chinese version of the Hypomania Checklist (HCL-32) as an instrument for detecting hypo(mania) in patients with mood disorders: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 106(1-2) Feb 2008, 133-143. *Wylie, K. R., & Harris, S. J. (1990). Idiopathic basal ganglia calcification presenting as hypomania: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 5(6) Nov-Dec 1990, 401-402. *Yatham, L. N. (2005). Diagnosis and Management of Patients With Bipolar II Disorder: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(Suppl1) 2005, 13-17. *Yatham, L. N., Lint, D., Lam, R. W., & Zis, A. P. (1999). Adverse effects of pindolol augmentation in patients with bipolar depression: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 19(4) Aug 1999, 383-384. *Yildirim, S. G., Basterzi, A. D., & Goka, E. (2004). Tianeptine Induced Mania: A Case Report: Klinik Psikiyatri Dergisi Vol 7(3) 2004, 177-180. *Yokoshima, T., Takei, N., Tani, K., Kawai, M., Minabe, Y., & Mori, N. (2004). Two Cases of Perospirone-Induced Mania in Schizophrenia: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(1) Jan 2004, 135-135. *Zheng, Y.-p., & Lin, K. M. (1994). The reliability and validity of the Chinese Polarity Inventory: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 89(2) Feb 1994, 126-131. *Zorrilla, E. P., DeRubeis, R. J., & Redei, E. (1995). High self-esteem, hardiness and affective stability are associated with higher basal pituitary-adrenal hormone levels: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 20(6) 1995, 591-601. External links *Visit Bipolar4all support forum a great supportive community on the internet * Depression and Bipolar Support Alliance - Depression and Bipolar Support Alliance * DSM-IV definition * Hypomanic Nation * Treating Hypomania * GeneralAnyHypomania * Hypomanic memoir Category:Mania Category:Affective disorders